User blog:Itsjustme219/And then there was a new competitor.
Okay so most of you probably heard by now, but Lego is coming out with their own Toys to Life game, Lego Dimensions. Sorry, I tried to write this blog yesterday, but my iPad froze and lost it. Anyway, they are obviously trying to take Disney Infinity and Skylanders and somewhat take Amiibo. Here are the reasons why: *Name: Lego-Disney Dimensions-Infinity. See the similarity? They are both company name followed by a futuristic word. *Plot: This one is more Skylanders. The new game will follow the characters as they have all been sucked into one big universe or something like that (more details to come). This resembles Skylanders because it sounds more plot related, but also Infinity due multiple characters being sucked into one world and all. *Characters: They are from multiple franchises just like Amiibo and Infinity. The Wizard of Oz, Back to the Future, The Lord of the Rings, DC Comics, The Lego Movie and Ninjago are just the announced franchises, who knows what else Lego has up their sleeve. Guess, we won't see Oz anytime soon because DI would just look like copycats (if not a figure, I'd still love a texture and skydome though). *Release Date: Last Year Disney Infinity 2.0 released on September 23. Skylanders: Trap Team released October 5. Lego Dimensions will release September 27, right between those two dates. Hopefully neither game was planned to release this year around the same time as last. If so, they should move. *Level/ Team Packs: To me, these sound like one upped Play Sets. Team packs are two figures and two vehicles. Level packs are two vehicles, a figure and a new "level". *Fun Packs: One upped character packs. They are a character and a vehicle. *Base: So, since Lego is known for building, you get to build a part of your base in the starter pack. Also, you don't need to buy new games to play, the base and new figures will apparently work with the old game. I don't know how this works yet, but we'll see. Their one weakness: Even though Lego has an undoubtly strong fanbase (especially with gamers), their prices are too expensive. The starter pack is $99.99, Team Packs are $24.99, Level Packs $29.99 and Fun Packs $14.99. This isn't confirmed, just what Amazon has for pre order right now (they might change). NOTES: Yes, this article is kind of biased, I do however, like Lego and am not compeltely apposed to this game, it actually sounds pretty good. Also, I don't know much about how Skylanders releases products, therefore it wasn't included. So, in my opinion, I think I'll stick with DI but this game doesn't sound that bad (even though I made it sound like it). I'd mostly play for The Wizard of Oz, as that sounds my favorite franchise by far. So what are your thoughts? Are you going to play Lego Dimensions this fall? Or will you stick to DI? Please comment! Category:Blog posts